


The Lost Boys

by forevermyplayground



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyplayground/pseuds/forevermyplayground
Summary: Seven beautiful boys stolen in the night and forced into sexual slavery at the hands of a cruel and capricious master.They fight to stay alive, to see the outside world once more.They fight because if they don’t they resign themselves to a lifetime of pain and blinding darkness.Because they are a family, because they are brothers.Seven boys, one family, the fight of a lifetime.





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. What am I doing posting another story when I have two others that need updating? I'm working on them, I swear. But I was watching TV and this came to me, so I had to do it. The first couple of chapters will be short as they are character intros. We'll get into the nitty gritty a little bit later.
> 
> Enjoy! Comment! Critique!
> 
> PS- Why am I always forgetting about poor BamBam? Lol. I went back to check this fic and realized I said six boys instead of seven. Oops. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Mark Yien Tuan. He is the first.

**“Every beautiful creature lives inside a cage”**

 

They all come in at different times and from different places.

One from America, one from Hong Kong, one from Thailand, and four from various provinces of South Korea.

The boy from America is the oldest, by a mere four months.

He is a beautiful boy with a slender 5’9” 130lb frame comprised of soft curves and long limbs. His soft porcelain skin so pale and smooth is free of blemishes.

His smile is bright like the sun and his almond shaped eyes are the color of milk chocolate.

He is quiet, gentle, and soft-spoken unlike most boys his age.

His name is Mark Yien Tuan. He is sixteen when they take him away.

He is the first.

They take him from his hometown of Los Angeles on a Wednesday night.

Pluck him right out of his bed and sedate him with a cocktail of drugs.

When he wakes up he is in a dark, damp dungeon chained to the wall by his left ankle.

A man wearing a pristine black suit and a horrifying black mask that makes him look as if all the skin and muscle has been stripped away from his black skull tells him of his fate.

He informs then sixteen year old Mark that he is forever more his property and that henceforth the boy shall refer to him only as Master.

He then unlocks Mark’s chains and forces a bag over his head before he drags him away.

He spends the entire night breaking Mark, bending and twisting his little body at impossible angles until the young teenager starts crying beneath him.

When all is said and done, when he has been beaten into submission, Master sends him back to the dungeon.

But not before branding his left wrist with the mark of his ownership.

The black barcode glows menacingly against the soft cream of his porcelain skin.

He cries himself to a restless sleep on the cold floor of the damp dungeon, shackled to the wall like an animal.

Two weeks later, after the wounds on his back have healed, the bruises have cleared, and he can walk again, Mark meets his first client.

**********

At home his devastated parents search for months to no avail. His sisters and brother post fliers all over the city and social media.

The police give it their best effort. Nationwide Amber Alerts, daily interviews with anyone who has ever come into contact with the missing boy.

But as is often the case, the evidence trail eventually runs cold and Mark becomes another face on the milk carton.

His parents and siblings never stop looking.

Never give up hope that one day their lost boy will come home.

Because all lost boys have to come home eventually.

Don’t they?


	2. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Jaebum. He is the second.

 

The second boy comes six months later.

He is the only son of orchard owners, with a bright, promising future.

Yet another beautiful boy, but his features are sharper and more defined.

His sturdy 5’10.5” 139lb frame is lean from years of dancing, all long limbs and harsh angles.

Years of dancing in a dimly lit studio have given him the gift of smooth pale skin unblemished by the woes of puberty, save for two little black beauty marks just under his left eyebrow.

Though his demeanor is cold and indifferent, he bears a heart of gold.

He is fiercely protective of those he loves.

Stubborn and strong-willed, just like his father. A natural born leader.

His name is Im Jaebum. He is also sixteen when they take him.

He is the second.

They take him from his hometown of Goyang City, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea on a Tuesday.

In the cloak of night, they pluck him right off of the streets on his way home from practice.

But unlike Mark, he is a fighter. He struggles fiercely with his captors, even managing to injure one of them before they put the needle in his neck.

Two days later he wakes up in the dungeon chained to the wall next to a quiet boy with dark hair and sad almond shaped eyes.

Unfortunately a very obvious language barrier prevents any deep conversation between them.

“여긴 어디야? 어느 날이야?”

“What?”

“Where... Where is here? What... what day is today?”

“Oh. I don’t know. Master doesn’t let us look outside.”

“Master? Who is Master?”

“You’ll meet him soon.”

“Okay.”

Despite their situation, a comfortable silence falls between them. At least for a little while.

When Master shows up to collect his new toy, chaos ensues.

Jaebum struggles violently as Master shoves the bag over his head and drags him away.

He screams and curses, swinging out wildly and manages to land a punch in Master’s stomach.

Master takes great pleasure in breaking his feisty boy that night.

He bends, twists, and folds until Jaebum’s lithe body threatens to break.

But his spirit remains ever fierce and he spits in Master’s face, refusing to submit to the source of all evil.

So Master takes his twisted courtship one step further that night.

The room fills with the revolting foul stench of fresh blood mixing with the sour musk of the sweat dripping from Master’s forehead and Jaebum’s broken body as leather snaps harshly against the broad expanse of his back, breaking skin.

Once. Twice. Three times, and then four. Crack, crack, crack goes the leather whip.

He keeps going until Jaebum loses count and consciousness, collapsing on the ground as the world around him goes black.

This is how he's brought back to the cage.

His sixteen year old body bruised and broken, but his spirit still intact.

This is how they leave him in Mark’s care.

With nothing but a first aid kit and some old blankets that barely pass for clean.

Very carefully, he maneuvers the younger boy onto one of the mostly clean sheets, chains clanking loudly in the deafening silence as he lays the boy down on his stomach.

As gentle as he can, Mark sets about cleaning the horrible gashes marring the smooth surface of Jaebum’s back.

Even barely conscious, the younger boy flinches and groans in pain when the little white cotton ball soaked in disinfectant touches his broken skin.

So Mark does what his mother used to do for him.

With every dab, he blows gentle cool air onto the cleansed skin and whispers soothing words of comfort.

When all is said and done, he does his best to wrap the younger boy’s injuries in clean gauze and bandages made from ripped sheets.

Then he sits on the cold floor by Jaebum’s head with his legs outstretched and does his very best to comfort the younger boy.

He stays up all night, humming a song his mother used to sing to him as a child to make him sleep and carding his hand through Jaebum’s sweaty hair to soothe the immense pain from his beating.

Black bar-codes glow ominously against the pale skin of their wrists in the dim lighting.

******

Jaebum’s parents are absolutely devastated when their only child disappears off the face of the planet.

Like Mark’s parents, they search tirelessly for their missing child.

They go on televised interviews, talk to the police, put posters up all over the city and even go so far as to set up a ₩100,000 award for any information leading to the recovery of their son.

But all that does is bring out the money seeking crazies.

Still, they never give up hope.

Even after he is forgotten by the public and becomes yet another face on the milk carton.

Because what's lost will eventually be found. Won't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is a filler chapter. I know, I know. Ew, a filler. But it's necessary. I'll be doing a filler every few chapters to establish certain relationships and to give a little glimpse into their daily sufferings. So bear with me, okay? Thanks for stopping by!


	3. This I Promise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Mark bond over their joint captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter is filler. Mature content. If you are under 18, look away.

For awhile after Jaebum arrives, there’s nobody else.

A few boys and a handful of girls come and go, but nobody really stays.

Stuck in the little cage with no contact to the outside world, Mark and Jaebum forge an unbreakable bond of friendship and camaraderie.

They take care of and depend upon each other for survival in their abysmal living conditions.

Mark teaches Jaebum English and tells him all about America.

Jaebum in kind teaches Mark Korean and tells him all about South Korea.

When Jaebum’s wounds eventually heal some weeks later, they boys are taken from their cage to be groomed.

They’re given mani-pedis and haircuts and sent to a private bathhouse to wash up.

It's the first time they see each other naked.

It’s the first time they get a good look at each other in proper lighting.

The only thing they have in common are the scars glowing angrily against the skin of their backs.

Frankly, Mark is a little bit jealous of how good Jaebum looks despite his scars.

Of the muscles that flex beneath his smooth pale skin as he moves across the bathhouse and lowers himself into the giant pool of steaming water.

Of how extremely well endowed he is even at age sixteen.

If the situation was different Mark has no problem believing that he would be head over heels for the younger boy.

Because Jaebum is everything he isn’t.

Strong. Charismatic. Confident. Fierce.

Handsome in ways he can only ever dream of being.

But Jaebum is also jealous.

Jealous of Mark’s gentle beauty. The soft curves and velvety porcelain skin that brushes up against him when the other boy settles beside him in the pool.

The quiet strength that he exudes without trying.

The warmth and comfort of home that he finds in the other boy.

If things were different, if they weren’t being held captive by some horrible demonic middle-aged pedophile, Jaebum knows that he would be hopelessly in love.

As it is he would do anything to protect the older boy.

For a time they just sit next to each other, quietly scrubbing away the months of caked on grime and dirt.

When they’re clean again, the towels fall away and they sit together in silence, letting the warm water soothe their aching muscles.

Eventually, Mark breaks the silence with his soft voice.

“Jaebum?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Did Master.... Did he...?”

“I never gave the bastard the chance. That’s why he whipped me.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Did he... with you...?”

“No. I cried so badly that he just beat me and sent me back to the cage. He tried to give me to a client but I cried so much the client gave me back. So Master said he would save me for something special and sent me back to the cage without food for a week.”

“Oh.”

Silence falls between them once more, at least for a few minutes.

But then Mark breaks the silence again, turning to Jaebum with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Jaebum?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“I... I know you probably aren’t gay but I... Will you be my first?”

“You’re first what?”

“Just... everything. My first kiss... my first... time. I don’t want my first time to be with some stranger. I want it to be with someone I trust and right now that’s you.”

“I... what?”

“You... You can say no if you want to. It’s okay. I just... I needed to ask.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Really?”

“Come here.”

With some gentle maneuvering Mark floats across the small pool and ends up straddling Jaebum’s lap, every inch of their bare skin touching as they press against each other chest to chest.

It’s an odd sensation to say the least, the feel of Jaebum’s heated skin against his own in the warm water.

Even odder still is the feeling of their bare cocks resting against each other between his spread thighs.

It ignites a foreign heat in the pit of his soft belly and makes his breathing turn shallow as he stares curiously into Jaebum’s dark eyes.

Whether it’s just from his raging teenage hormones or the stress of the situation acting as a catalyst, Mark doesn’t know and doesn’t really care enough to find out.

His only concern in the moment is the way Jaebum is looking at him and the way he’s chewing on his bottom lip, like he’s unsure if Mark truly wants this.

To assuage the thousand and one concerns he knows is running through the younger boy’s mind, he leans forward and connects their lips in a gentle kiss.

At least, that’s how it starts out.

Playful, chaste little kisses as they get accustomed to each other quickly turn into deep desperate explorations of each other’s mouths as something shifts between them.

Filthy, messy meetings of lips, teeth, and tongue as they bite and lick at each other’s mouths.

Just as Mark starts to get lightheaded, he feels a hand sliding up his chest and Jaebum’s thumb brushes right over one of his pert little nipples drawing a strangled whine from his throat.

“Ahh... fuck... D-Do that again.”

“What? This?”

“Ah... yeah... that. I like it.”

With his eyes screwed shut, Mark doesn’t see the mischievous twinkle in Jaebum’s eyes that would have warned him of what the younger boy planned to do.

So when Jaebum mouths a hot trail from his lips down to his chest and replaces his thumb with his mouth, Mark very nearly screams.

His eyes shoot open and he throws his head back, mouth falling open in a silent scream as he arches into the warm lips suckling on him.

They say the first time is supposed to be awkward and uncomfortable because neither side knows what they’re doing.

They say that every couple usually bumbles their way through the first time together, especially when the first time together is literally _the first time_.

So Mark had fully expected awkward fumbling. He’d expected nerves and discomfort.

But this so far exceeds his expectations that he doesn’t know what to think anymore.

There’s nothing even the slightest bit awkward about the current situation.

The whole situation is so sensual and charged that it’s like they’re lovers well versed in the language of passion and love instead of two teenagers who met six months ago trying to find some sort of solace in each other.

Especially with the way Jaebum is working his too sensitive nipples in his beautiful, talented mouth.

If they had more time, hell if they had forever, Jaebum would take his sweet time mapping out every inch, every curve of Mark’s supple baby soft skin with his hands and mouth.

He would drive the older boy to the edge of oblivion and make him scream his name for the world to hear.

But he can’t.

Because they don’t have forever.

All they have between them are few precious minutes of privacy before their vile captor’s henchmen come to take them back to the cage.

To the darkness that he’s sure will one day swallow them whole.

So he vows to make this one moment in time as memorable as he can for both of them, tearing his mouth away from the little rosy peaks on Mark’s chest to press a tender kiss to his plush lips.

Then he’s lifting them both out of the water and laying the older boy down on a fluffy white towel spread out on the floor.

Mark falls willingly onto the soft cottony surface and watches through hooded eyes as Jaebum sits back on his haunches, his wonderfully thick girth standing at rapt attention between strong thighs as he scans the room for some kind of lubrication.

Which it seems like he succeeds in finding because Mark finds himself graced with the sight of Jaebum’s beautiful cock, red and veiny, swaying heavily between his legs as he walks across the room.

He also finds his modesty flying out the window as he watches the younger boy move with such grace, sliding a hand down his body to wrap around his own erection and shoving three of his own fingers in his mouth.

This is the sight that greets Jaebum when he turns around, causing him to very nearly drop the bowl of oil in his hands.

All the air floats out of his lungs and for a long minute he just stares because good God almighty it should be illegal for someone to be so beautiful.

He looks so sinfully delicious with the thin sheen of sweat making his porcelain skin glisten and a hand between thighs spread wide open, stroking his pretty little cock and thumbing at the leaking head as he sucks lazily on the fingers in his mouth.

It doesn’t really help matters that his heated gaze is firmly fixed on Jaebum’s crotch, making the latter’s own cock twitch in approval between his legs.

Briefly he wonders what happened to the shy boy from earlier.

But then Mark smirks around his fingers and all thoughts of the shy boy go flying out the window.

Faster than he’s ever moved in his sixteen years of life, he moves across the expansive bathhouse and drops to his knees between Mark’s spread legs, replacing the older boy’s fingers with his lips and tongue.

Which he accepts willingly, whining into the messy kiss as Jaebum sucks on his tongue and slides a lubricated hand between them to wrap around their cocks.

After that Mark loses track of time, concentrating solely on the exquisite feeling of their cocks sliding together in Jaebum’s warm slippery grasp, breathy little moans muffled in the palm of the hand not fisted in the cotton towel.

When the tightening in the pit of his belly becomes too much and he feels like he’s going to explode, Mark tries to push Jaebum off of him to slow things down but his arms are so weak that his hands sort of just slide off of the sweat-slicked skin of his shoulders.

Before he can stop it, the world around him goes white as he falls over the edge with a low moan, back bowed beautifully off of the ground as he paints their chests and bellies white.

All the while Jaebum continues to thrust against his hip searching for his own release.

But Mark finds himself overcome with the need for the younger boy to be seated deep inside of him when he releases, so he slides shaky hands up to cup Jaebum’s cheeks and smashes their lips together.

“Jaebum, Jaebum, please. Please. I need... I want you inside of me, please, please, please.”

“Yeah? You want me buried balls deep inside you? Want me to paint your insides white with my cum? Huh?”

“ _Yes_ . Yes. A thousand times, yes. I want you in me. _Now_.”

Immediately Jaebum’s hips still and he pulls away to dip his hand back into the small bowl of clear thick gel, warming up a copious amount between the palms of his hands.

Then his hands are on Mark’s thighs, stroking and massaging the soft milky flesh before sliding a hand down between the round globes of the older boy’s bottom to rub at his puckered entrance with the pad of his thumb as he takes his half-hard cock into his mouth.

Beneath him, Mark’s whining grows louder and louder and he lets out a throaty little moan, jaw going slack as Jaebum pushes past the tight little ring of muscles with his middle finger, all the while he continues to work the hot cock in his mouth.

He works the older boy with his finger and mouth until the body beneath him goes slack and then he inserts another finger, crooking and scissoring until he finds that little bundle of nerves on his prostate and Mark screams.

It’s a beautiful, wonderful, melodic noise that Jaebum would love nothing more than to bring out of him over and over again but they’ll get caught if he does, so he settles for releasing the cock in his mouth in favor of swallowing the older boy’s cries as he works him open with two fingers.

When Mark starts bearing down on his fingers, Jaebum adds a third and the older boy comes alive. He starts riding the fingers pushing into him, sucking greedily on the tongue in his mouth as the younger boy swallows his breathy little whines.

With an expertise that at the tender awkward age of 16 he should not possess, Jaebum works the older boy until he starts trembling and then he pulls his fingers out of Mark’s body to slick his throbbing cock with the lubricant in the small bowl.

All the while Mark watches through hooded eyes, greedily taking in the image of the younger boy touching himself and doing his best to memorize every little detail because he knows they’ll likely never have this again.

Which perhaps is why he takes extra pleasure when he feels the blunt head of Jaebum’s thick cock pressing against his entrance and pushing past the tight ring of muscles. In the dull pain that radiates through his lower back as Jaebum bottoms out and stills.

Moreso because he has to than because he wants to.

Because the feeling of Mark’s soft pliant body taking him in, of the impossibly tight wet heat wrapped around his erection like a vice, is so suffocating that it's squeezing all the air out of his lungs and threatening to push him over the edge before they’ve even had a chance to enjoy anything.

Beneath him the older boy squirms impatiently, lifting his hips to get some kind of friction as tiny little frustrated whimpers fall from his lips.

Seeing him so touched out and needy for him does something to Jaebum’s heart as he drops to his forearms, sliding his cock out until only the head is encased in the older boy’s heat and then slamming himself all the way back in so hard that Mark lets out a hiccuping-moan as his entire body slides up the towel.

A large, warm hand settles on the curve of his hip as the younger boy sets a brutal pace, pushing in and out of Mark’s welcoming wet heat until his breathing starts coming fast and shallow, hips lifting off of the towel to meet Jaebum thrust for thrust.

When he hits that particularly sensitive bundle of nerves on Mark’s prostate, the older boy’s eyes fly open and he muffles a loud scream against Jaebum’s shoulder as his walls tighten around the cock inside of him, which in turn rips a strangled moan from the younger boy’s throat.

Like the inexperienced hormonal teenagers that they are, the tell tale signs of release make themselves known long before their ready to stop and Jaebum has to make a conscious effort to force his eyes open so that he can see Mark coming undone beneath him.

So that he can memorize the image of Mark’s mouth falling open as he goes cross-eyed from the overwhelming pleasure, a little line of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth as his entire body tenses and then goes boneless. The delicate, pretty little flush covering every inch of his baby soft pale skin as he paints their bellies and chests sticky white.

But Jaebum isn’t ready for this to end, to give up this special moment and go back to the cage. So he fights off the tendrils of orgasm winding their way around him. Or at least he tries to, until Mark smiles up at him lazily through his post-orgasm haze and whispers a plea for him to let go against his swollen lips.

At which point his vision goes white and he stills on a particularly harsh thrust against the older boy’s pliant body, painting his inner walls white with his seed as he muffles a loud moan against Mark’s throat.

His entire body tingles as the older boy runs the tips of his fingers lazily up and down his sweaty spine while he presses soft little kisses against his lips.

In that moment they are just two teenagers trapped in the throes of post-coital pleasure, enjoying every precious stolen minute together rather than two young boys held captive by a cold, capricious master waiting on pins and needles to see what becomes of them.

As the cloud of lust fogging their minds begins to fade and fear works itself to the forefronts of their minds once more, Mark’s body begins to shake in a different kind of way. A chill settles on his neck, spreads to his shoulders, and runs down his spine, seeping into every inch of his previously overheated body. One that no amount of hot water from the pool that Jaebum is lowering them back into can chase away.

Some hours later when they’re thrust back into the darkest pits of hell, they fall into a restless sleep in the shadows, facing each other with their pinkies linked in an unspoken promise that one day they will escape.

Or at the very least, Mark falls into a restless sleep.

Jaebum lays awake in the damp cage, studying Mark’s pretty face beneath the dim light of the single lantern in their dungeon.

He watches a single tear trickle from beneath the older boy’s closed eyelids onto the filthy sheet serving as a barrier between them and the damp concrete floor, and makes another vow right then and there.

A vow that Mark will one day see the light of day again. That he will escape the hell that’s been imposed upon them and live the life that he was meant to live.

That Mark will make it out of this hell hole alive, even if he doesn’t.

Which he seals with a gentle kiss to the older boy’s forehead.

“You’re going to be okay, Yien. You’re going to see the outside world again someday. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well. That happened. Ten pages of poorly written smut. I AM SO SORRY. I TRIED. I really did. Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it!


	4. The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Jinyoung. He is the third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Whoo! I don't like how awkward it turned out but overall, I'm satisfied enough to post it. FINALLY. Enjoy!

The third boy comes just six months after Jaebum.

The only son of three children born to a highly respected university professor and a homemaker.

A boy whose gentle beauty belies his fierce personality.

Like Mark, he is usually quiet, preferring to observe the people around him.

But that does not mean he will hesitate to put someone in their proper place. 

Because like Jaebum, he is stubborn and strong-willed.

He isn’t afraid to get down and dirty if the situation warrants it.

He is a dancer with dreams of one day becoming an Oscar worthy actor. 

His mother encourages his wayward dreams and his father wishes he would pick a more sensible career path. 

At 5’8” and 138lbs with a complexion so smooth and flawless and pretty brown almond shaped eyes that sparkle with life, he is highly coveted by Master. 

His name is Park Jinyoung. 

He is the third. 

They take him from his hometown of Jinhae, South Korea on a warm Thursday night as summer is dwindling down. 

Just two weeks shy of his sixteenth birthday.

They whisk him away at dusk, just as he’s leaving an audition for a small part in an upcoming TV show.

Like Jaebum, he puts up a strong fight. 

But Jinyoung is smaller than his two giant kidnappers and however much he may struggle it doesn’t stop the needle from piercing the soft skin of his neck. 

He wakes up three days later in a damp dark dungeon, chained to the wall next to two other boys with vacant expressions on their handsome faces as they stare at him. 

One of the boys is incredibly effeminate in appearance, with a complexion that could rival Snow White. 

He’s small and seemingly frail, and the look in his eyes, so devoid of anything other than fear and dejection, sends an unpleasant shiver up Jinyoung’s spine. 

Though he takes comfort in that the boy seems friendly at the very least. 

Well, in comparison his counterpart who looks ready to take someone’s head off, anyway. 

That boy has the same look in his eyes as his comrade, except behind the fear and dejection Jinyoung can just barely make out a barely restrained fury. 

Which only serves to make him more intimidating, disheveled state notwithstanding. 

The three of them spend a few minutes studying each other silently before Jinyoung breaks the silence. 

Or he tries. He just ends up fumbling for the right words until the smaller boy breaks the silence with a barely noticeable smile. 

He introduces himself as Mark, and points to his intimidating friend, naming him as Jaebum.

The conversation goes the same way it did when Jaebum first came, and the three of them sit huddled in the cold dank cell for what seems like hours until they hear the sound of a heavy door creaking on its hinges. 

Jinyoung watches curiously as Mark curls in on himself and fear seeps into every corner of his being as Jaebum goes positively feral, shoving Jinyoung behind him and putting himself between them and the cage door. 

Which proves to be a futile move really because two large henchman appear first, hauling him and Mark out of the way as a man wearing a hideous black skull mask appears with a dirty looking canvas sack clutched in his hands. 

They try to fight but all they get for their troubles is Jaebum slumped against the wall with bruised ribs and the sounds of Jinyoung screaming as he’s dragged away.

When Master brings his newest prize back to the dungeon several hours later, the poor boy is bloody and bedraggled. 

Together they try their best to clean him up, cautious of the cuts and bruises already forming on every inch of his pale skin. 

But he’s in so much pain that there’s not much they can do for him. 

In an echo of the night Jaebum arrived, Mark stays up all night humming as he cards his hand through Jinyoung’s hair to soothe his pain.

In the moonlight three matching barcodes glow in inky black against pale skin.

None of them get any sleep that night.

****

When Jinyoung doesn’t make it home, his parents are devastated.

They search for almost an entire year before the police give up and send his file to cold case.

But his family never gives up hope.

Not even when he becomes one more face on a milk carton.

They keep handing out posters and wear blue ribbons in tribute to their lost boy.

Because nothing stays lost forever.

Does it?


	5. Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Master is off searching for his new toy, three boys get their first clients.  
> Because after all, what good are toys if you can't play with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE. VIOLENT RAPE. ABUSE. ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE. IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED, TURN AROUND.  
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Well, except maybe the story line/plot. I definitely own those.
> 
> Apologies for the long hiatus. I'm sort-of back, but not really. Gotta concentrate on school so that I can waive that diploma around and say I did something with my life lol. But hopefully I can update one more time before the year is over. Here's a long update to tide you over. Enjoy!

_**I am still afraid of this dark path** _

_**I don’t know where I’m going but** _

_**If you can hold my hand** _

_**Whatever I do, wherever I end up** _

_**Whatever is front of me** _

_**I will fly together with you** _

 

While Master searches and plans for his next trophy, the boys get their first taste of what it is to be his pets.

A month after Jinyoung arrives, they get their first official clients.

They are very important people Master stresses, as his servants clean and primp his precious little trophies.

They must be treated with respect Master says, as his servants dress them in black pants and sheer mesh sweaters that leave nothing to the imagination.

Then he puts matching black silk collars with bells on them around their necks and sends them off.

Master’s clients vary in age and appearance but are vile, disgusting human beings nonetheless.

They leer at the three boys over their wine glasses, deciding who they want to be the source of their pleasure this fine night.

When the vile despicable humans have filled their bellies with expensive wine and caviar, they prepare themselves for dessert.

Jaebum gets picked first, by the only female client present.

A woman with bleach blonde hair and fake breasts big enough to make Pamela Anderson jealous.

She whisks him off to some far corner of the house and leaves the other two at the mercy of the remaining clients.

Mark gets the lecherous old man with a pot belly and horrible comb-over, who can’t seem to stop sweating.

He takes them to a room just off the dining area, too lazy to go any further than that.

Which leaves Jinyoung with the youngest client of the bunch.

A middle-aged business man with a full head of dark hair and cold lifeless eyes that make his harsh features no less welcoming.

Eyes like the devil, his mother would say if she were there.

The man takes them to a room upstairs, with a spacious bed covered in white silk sheets.

Three different clients, one common end goal: self-pleasure.

Jaebum’s client is loud and demanding.

She draws red lines down his chest with her acrylic nails as she bounces on his lap, sucks bruises into the skin of his neck, and begs him to call her name.

He never utters a single word.

In the end it doesn’t matter that he isn’t even consciously there, that he’s thinking of a boy with dark hair and pretty brown eyes.

She climaxes anyway, without ever registering the faraway look in his blank eyes, and waves at him lazily from amongst the rumpled sheets as one of Master’s servants drag him away.

Mark’s client is lecherous and ill-tempered.

Unfortunately for the slender boy, the lecherous ill-tempered client gets off on breath control play and bondage.

He ties Mark’s arms behind his back and his legs as far apart as they will go, fucking him harshly with stubby fingers wrapped tightly around his slender neck.

When Mark starts crying and begging for him to stop because it hurts and he can’t breathe, the man slaps him hard across the face and tells him to shut up.

He keeps fucking the smaller boy even after he passes out from lack of oxygen, fingers still wrapped around his slender neck as he fills the unconscious boy with his cum.

He doesn’t even have the decency to Mark from his bindings, leaving it to Master’s servants while he waddles off in search of a cigarette.

But of all the clients, Jinyoung’s is the worst.

Because he is young, and virile, and very very angry at the world.

He is, apparently, Master’s nephew. His protegee.

He makes Jinyoung call him ‘Young Master’ and whispers filthy things in his ear as he defiles him.

He spanks him so hard that he leaves bruises on his pale skin.

Bites whatever part of the younger boy he can reach hard enough to draw blood.

Shoves his face into the mattress.

Spits on him as he fucks him and calls him names.

Makes him beg for his life as he fucks him relentlessly.

The abuse carries on for what feels like hours before ‘Young Master’ finishes inside of him and shoves him away.

Master’s servants wrap Jinyoung’s limp barely conscious form up in the ruined sheets and carry him away while his defiler flips lazily through his phone.

When all is said and done the boys are taken to the big bathhouse.

Jaebum arrives first, escorted by an elderly servant, and spends twenty minutes scrubbing himself raw to try and rid his skin of the woman’s foul perfume.

In the back of his mind he can’t stop worrying about Mark and Jinyoung, both of whom looked so scared as he’d glanced at them over his shoulder.

Both of whom he wants to protect.

Half an hour after Jaebum arrives, one of Master’s servants appears with Mark’s lifeless body slung over his shoulder.

The servant deposits Mark unceremoniously onto a nearby chaise and relays orders for Jaebum to clean him up before disappearing.

As soon as the doors close, Jaebum climbs out of the giant heated pool and scrambles over to his unconscious friend.

When he sees the marks marring Mark’s baby smooth skin his blood boils and his heartbreaks.

Softly, so as not to scare him, Jaebum cups the older boy’s swollen cheeks in his hands and calls out to him.

“Yien. Yien, can you hear me? Wake up. You’re safe now.”

It takes several moments before Mark’s eyes finally flutter open and they immediately fill with tears upon seeing Jaebum.

“Jae... Oh god, Jaebum-ah...”

“Shh... it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe now.”

“I can still f-feel him, Jae. His gross stubby fingers all over my body, his breath, h-his thing... he... he wasn’t wearing a condom when he... Oh god... Jae...”

“Okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll make it go away. Let’s just get you into the pool first, alright? Here we go.”

As gently as he can, and despite the ache in his weary bones, he lifts Mark into his arms and walks them both back over to the heated pool.

He situates the older boy comfortably on his lap, back to chest, and reaches for the shampoo.

For ten minutes he tries his best to cleanse Mark of the evil etched into his porcelain skin.

He washes the older boy’s hair with soap several times, and spends several minutes thereafter running a soapy cloth lightly over every inch of his body while the older boy sleeps against him.

Over and over again trying to wash the evil away.

But the marks on his skin left behind from the abuse remain and so Jaebum takes it one step further.

He lets the soiled cloth float away and lifts Mark’s thin wrist to his lips.

He presses tender kisses to the rope burns on his wrists and ankles, to the bruises on his cheeks, and the finger marks on his neck in silent apology for not being able to protect him.

Then he remembers the other part of Mark’s abuse and shudders angrily.

“Yien... Yien I need you to wake up for me, just for a minute.”

Too tired to form words, Mark just settles for humming quietly as he nuzzles into the warm skin of Jaebum’s neck.

“Yien, I... I need to clean... I need to clean inside of you. Is that okay?”

Taking Mark’s lazy nod as a sign of consent, Jaebum hooks the older boy’s legs over his knees and spreads them apart as gently as he can so that he can fit a hand between them.

He carefully and gingerly rubs at Mark’s puckered entrance, whispering quiet words of comfort in his ear when the older boy tenses against him.

When Mark finally relaxes against him once more, Jaebum continues probing gently at the swollen ring of muscles until he finally manages to work one finger in all the way down to the knuckle.

But the older boy tenses up again when he tries to work in a second finger and so Jaebum settles a warm hand on his belly, rubbing soothing circles as he whispers words of reassurance to get him to relax.

With two fingers finally worked in, Jaebum slowly works them in and out, scissoring and spreading them to work Mark open.

He forces himself to watch with unbridled disgust as thick white fluid flows out of the boy on his lap and into the heated water.

He tries his best to be clinical about it given the situation, but the quiet breathy little whimpers falling from Mark’s lips as he pushes down against the fingers inside of him go straight to his crotch.

By the time Jaebum is done cleansing him, Mark is awake again and feeling less filthy than he did before.

But he still feels dirty because he can still feel the man’s lips on his.

Can still feel himself being violated by his filthy cock.

Even though Jaebum has spent long minutes painstakingly cleaning every inch of him, Mark still feels like he wants to crawl out of his own skin.

And he hates it so much that he wants to die.

In his mind he knows they probably shouldn’t.

He knows the probably don’t have the time.

But he needs this and he knows that Jaebum probably needs it too.

If the hard on pressing against his lower back and the labored breathing at the back of his neck is anything to go by.

So he gently pulls Jaebum’s fingers out of him and maneuvers himself around on his lap so that they are chest to chest as Mark straddles his thighs and sinks himself down onto the younger boy’s cock.

This of course has Jaebum spluttering in confusion, hands flying to Mark’s hips beneath the water as he bottoms out.

“Wait.. wait Yien... What are you-”

“Please, please Jae. I need this. I know you need it too.”

He wants to say no.

He should say no.

He should pull the other boy off of him and make him rest before they are sent back to the cage.

He knows he should.

But the way Mark is clenching around his cock and mouthing hotly at his neck is doing things to Jaebum’s brain.

And before he knows it he’s slowly rocking up into the older boy’s wet heat and taking one of his rosy pink buds into his mouth as he wraps a hand around his cock to pump him.

It hurts.

Good god does it hurt.

Because he’s still sore from earlier.

But it hurts in a good way.

In a better way than it did forty five minutes ago with the man.

It’s better because it’s Jaebum.

Because Mark knows in his heart of hearts that Jaebum would never do anything to hurt him.

Not on purpose.

Not given their abysmal circumstances.

So he takes the pain and drowns it out with the comfort and warmth that blossoms in his belly as Jaebum works them towards release.

As he whispers apologies and murmurs how good Mark feels in his arms, around his cock.

Jaebum uses his free hand to touch whatever part of Mark he can reach.

He runs his fingers over every inch of porcelain skin and muffles quiet groans against his shoulder.

It takes ten minutes of quiet tenuous rutting for both boys to reach their peaks with quiet moans muffled against wet skin.

They cling to each other, Jaebum’s face buried in Mark’s chest, his head cradled in the older boy’s slender arms, and Mark’s face buried in Jaebum’s hair.

The only sounds in the huge washroom are their labored breaths, the water sloshing lazily around them as they ride out their highs.

Five minutes after that Jaebum is drying Mark’s hair with a soft white towel when a pair of servants appear with Jinyoung’s limp form suspended between them wrapped up in a bloody sheet.

They deposit him on the ground, because heaven forbid the blood stains the furniture, and once again disappear after relaying orders for Mark and Jaebum to clean the barely conscious boy.

At first neither of them move, not sure of what to do because Jinyoung looks like death warmed over.

He’s limp and unmoving and he looks... dead.

But then he makes this pathetic little sound, something between a whimper and a sob, and both of them move.

Mark crawls across the floor on his hands and knees, too tired to make the effort to walk, and reaches Jinyoung first.

He runs his hands slowly through the boy’s sweat matted hair and tries to comfort him any way he can.

“Shhh... Shhh... Jinyoungie. You’re okay. You’re okay now. We’ve got you.”

“Hyung... H-hyung...”

“I know, Jinyoungie, I know. Just take it easy.”

When Jaebum finally appears behind him some minutes later with an armful of towels, they get to the task of unwrapping him from the soiled sheets.

What awaits them beneath is a sickening sight that makes their blood curdle with anger.

Not an inch of his smooth skin is untarnished.

His entire body is littered with bite marks, covered in bruises and blood and other bodily fluids.

He’s got dried saliva on his swollen cheeks, and reddened hand prints on his abused rump.

Just as they finally finish unraveling the sheets, Jinyoung finally regains full consciousness and when he sees the two older boys he immediately breaks down.

But he’s in too much pain to move, so he just lays there on his back crying pathetically.

He doesn’t see the murder glowing in Jaebum’s eyes as he gently wipes Jinyoung’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“You’re okay now, Jinyoung-ah. We’ll take care of you. We’ll make it better. I promise.”

It’s a broken promise at best, he knows.

Nothing will ever make this better.

Nothing will ever take the pain away or make him forget the abuse.

But Jaebum makes it anyway because even though he knows that nothing will ever take the hurt away, they can at least make it more tolerable.

They can at least help him live with it.

“H-hyung... it hurts... everything h-hurts...”

There’s a moment where Mark and Jaebum look at each other, hesitating because they know that the younger boy must be in so much physical and emotional pain.

Hesitating because they know that in order to get him cleaned up they’ll have to get him into the heated pool and it’s going to be a painful process at best.

At worst he might pass out from the pain before they can even get him in the water, which actually might be more merciful for him.

Either way it has to be done, and Mark tries his best to calm Jinyoung down so that they can move him as quickly and painlessly as possible.

“I know everything hurts, Jinyoungie, but we have to get you cleaned up before they throw us back into the cage. Which means that we have to get you into the water. So we need you to be brave for us, okay?”

At the mention of being moved again, Jinyoung visibly pails and starts shaking his head as more tears slip from the corners of his eyes.

“No. No, please. It hurts so bad, hyung... please.”

Sympathetic and empathetic though they are, both older boys know that Jinyoung needs to be cleaned up before they go back into the cage and so Jaebum does his best to console the scared boy.

“I know, I know it hurts, Jinyoungie. But we have to get you cleaned up, okay? So I promise we’ll try to make it as quick and painless as possible alright?”

“Hyung... please...”

“The warm water will help, I promise. But we have to get you in there first. So I’m gonna carry you over, okay? Yien get in the pool first.”

With what he hopes is a comforting smile, Mark crawls over to the heated pool and lowers himself into the warm water so that he ends up sitting sideways on the underwater ledge.

“Okay, Jae. You can bring him over now.”

“On my count, okay Jinyoungie?”

As gingerly as he can Jaebum slides one hand beneath Jinyoung’s shoulder blades and the other beneath his knees, motions that already have the younger boy whimpering in pain.

If he thought it would help, he would give the younger boy another moment to collect himself and prepare.

But as his father always taught him, sometimes it’s better to just rip the band-aid off.

So he takes a deep breath, counts to three, and lifts Jinyoung off of the ground as quickly and gently as he can.

Two milliseconds later Jinyoung’s screams echo off of the bathroom walls as fat salty tears run down his cheeks from the excruciating pain.

The fifteen second walk from where they are to the edge of the giant heated pool is agonizing because every movement jostles Jinyoung and makes him cry out in pain.

By the time they actually get into the water, Jinyoung is shaking from the pain and his chest is heaving.

Although the hot water stings against the bite marks all over his body, it seems to help soothe the ache in the younger boy’s bones and muscles because he slowly starts relaxing against Mark’s chest.

“You did so good, Jinyoungie. You were so brave. We’re going to get you all cleaned up now okay? So just sit back and try to relax. Let us take care of you.”

For the next fifteen minutes the two boys run soapy towels as gingerly as they can over every inch of Jinyoung’s battered body, wiping away dried blood and saliva and semen.

Unconsciously, Jaebum starts silently listing the marks on the younger boys body.

Over a dozen bite marks all over his arms, chest, back and legs.

Bruises on his thighs, hips, cheeks, and butt.

Fingerprints on his ankles, wrists, and neck.

By the time they’re done wiping him down and the towels fall away once more, Jaebum’s blood is boiling.

And they haven’t even gotten to the last part yet.

But when Jaebum cautiously spreads Jinyoung’s thighs and slides his hand down to touch his abused entrance, the younger boy jolts and clamps his thighs shut, shaking his head.

And they both know exactly why.

Even though it had only been a brief touch, it was enough.

Enough for Jaebum to know that Jinyoung would be sore and in pain for days because that little ring of muscles was swollen so tight from the abuse it had taken.

Which means that he can’t clean the younger boy the same way he cleaned Mark earlier.

So Jaebum tries another option.

He has Mark hold Jinyoung’s thighs apart just enough so that his entrance isn’t completely shut and instructs Jinyoung to gently push so that whatever remnants are inside of him can be dispelled into the water.

For the most part it works and Jinyoung is cleansed to the best of their abilities, so Mark and Jaebum work together to lift him out of the water and settle him on a clean towel.

But Jinyoung still seems unsettled, as if he can still feel his abuser’s hands and mouth on him.

And so they do what Jaebum did for Mark earlier.

They take turns pressing tender kisses to each of the bite marks and bruises marring Jinyoung’s body, each of his eyelids, and then to his swollen lips.

But they don’t go any further than that because they’re so tired and Jinyoung is in too much pain for them to do anything anyway.

So, war torn and battle weary, the three naked boys curl up next to each other atop the wet towel on the floor of the bathhouse and close their eyes to the world.

Jinyoung in the middle.

Jaebum on his left.

Mark on his right.

An unspoken promise hanging in the air between them.

A promise that they will get through this together.

That they will survive hell and come out the otherside together.

Or die trying.

******************

Two weeks later another boy arrives and the vicious cycle begins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! There it is! 13.5 pages, 3300+ words. By far the darkest thing I have ever written. It's dark, awkward, unbeta'd and probably really crappy but I hope you liked it. I went to a really REALLY dark place to write this. More updates coming soon!
> 
> PS- Who would y'all like to see next? (Not Jackson, he's probably going to be the last). Leave it in the comments!


End file.
